


(Don't) Rock the Boat

by Dagonet (AgentDagonet)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Less than a drabble, M/M, Seasickness, couldn't make it to 400, enjoy it anyway!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDagonet/pseuds/Dagonet
Summary: anonymous asked:Harry is seasick during a mission, Merlin talks to him to comfort him.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin
Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/350969
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	(Don't) Rock the Boat

‘The great Harry Hart, brought low by mother Earth herself.’ Merlin snarked in his ear at the first belch, a low huff of laughter letting him know that Merlin was alone in the room.

He hadn’t been on a boat in many years. Ships, certainly, large and luxurious and _steady_ but boats were something else. Even if he were the one directing the thing the harsh reminder of the water’s movement below would bring him to his knees in moments, without chemical aid.

Literally.

But he couldn’t snark back at Merlin, hidden as he was in the cargo hold; he could barely get himself to allow the groan to break through without also letting the contents of his stomach join the party. But, it seemed, whatever Merlin was able to parse from his unintelligible pains was enough.

‘Harry?’ Merlin lowered his voice to a whisper, and Harry tapped the morse code for _what_ onto the side of his glasses. ‘How can I help?’

As touching as the question was, it wasn’t one he could really answer at the moment. Not easily, not without giving himself away or losing what tenuous control he had on his body. But, for a moment, he thought it worth the risk.

‘Just. Keep talking.’ Harry gasped out, barely more than a breath, before tucking his head back between his legs to wait out the journey.

‘I suppose you’ll be delighted to know that Bors blew up yet another abandoned zoo yesterday. You’d think he had a list of them for every mission, but it’s just happenstance. This one, in Vancouver…’ Harry sighed and focused on Merlin’s voice. It wouldn’t fix anything, but it would keep him aware, and focused on something other than how miserable he was.

Merlin, half a world away, was researching seasickness remedies and scheming while he blathered in Harry’s ear. This wouldn’t be a problem again; not if he had anything to say about it.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on tumblr at [AgentDagonet](http://www.agentdagonet.tumblr.com) feel free to send me prompts or recs or whatever. I'll try anything!


End file.
